beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Spiritual Support Gull S:S
This bey is basicly Duskinoir Gull's good twin therefore it is Aura Instead of Void yet is still balance and is made from an allow stronger then titanium called Spiritual Gold wich has the non-rusting characteristics of gold and also the color but is made of titanium, gold and an un-classified substance melted into an over 900 degrees F blend that needs to be quickly poured into the -10 degrees celsius mold to cool down it can then for a limited time bend into shape, after that short time period the metal becomes virtually imposible to bend or break, this bey belongs to Duskinoirgull22. It is also an omnidirectional bey. Stone Face: Gull The Stone Face Depicts a Gull, a hybrid between an Eagle and a human that represents freedom, This image is above a sky blue background and appears to look as if Gull is flying, this illusion is made by tiny bumps and when the facebolt is hit the opposing bey loses some spin power and if this bey is in reverse spin mode it steals that spin to make it it's own (this Facebolt is made of Spiritual Gold). Chrome Wheel: Gull This Chrome Wheel in Defense mode with the S:S tip makes the bey act exactly like a Cetus bey, Attack mode make the bey act like Lightning, Meteo, and L - Drago Destroy stealing it's spin on contact, the Balance mode act like the Diablo wheel in normal mode and the stamina mode act like the burn wheel this is because the fusion wheel has spiritual gold inside and is a rubber substance on the inside making it to where in any mode it can still spin also the fusion wheel has a mechanism in that once it's triggered a spiritual gold plate covers the fusion wheel also there are rubber spikes and spiritual gold spikes that come out of the fusion wheel.The modes are: Balance Mode: This is activated when the bey is first launched in, it is when the rubber is visible to a degree but not to where the bey would still spin the wheel has it's spikes out (all of them) and some of the plate appears making it able to defend. Attack Mode: This is when the rubber surrounding the spiritual gold on the inside is out and the rubber and spiritual gold spikes are out with the S:S tip it will barage endlessly losing barely any spinwhile stealing the opposing beys spin . Defense Mode: This is when the plate is completely out to where if it has the S:S tip it acts like a Cetus bey staying in one place repelling any attacks that come near blasting the bey away with extreme force causing the opposing bey huge damage. (this mode lasts for 20 seconds then it has to switch back to it's previous mode and has a 20 second cool off before the bey can use it again ). Stamina Mode:This is when the rubber and plate are not visible but the Spiritual Gold inside and the spikes are out stirring up winds to increase stamina rapidly (this mode can easily create 1 - 5 tornadoes). Crystal Wheel: Spiritual Support An omnidirectional balanced Crystal Wheel with decent weight, and defense with resemblance of a Tempo's Energy Ring. It is colored in white and blue. (this Energy Ring is made of Spiritual Gold giving it a tiny bit more weight). Tips S:S (Spiritual Sanctuary) This is like the B:D tip BUT is made of 100% Spiritual Gold and has a little lever that makes the point go in and turn it into a flat this tip has moderate wieght and when the point goes in it cuases huge vibrationsto carry out massive attacks and extreme speeds. Abilities Spiritual Attraction: This is when Gull Shifts his tip mode to it's flat state to cause huge vibrations lunging the bey towards him and bashes it into the air. Free Spirit: This is when Gull switches from Defense to attack and smashes the bey extremely fast then it goes back to defense (this move automatically changes the bey from defense to attack back to defense if it is in another mode) Spirit Fling: This is when Gull makes it's tip lean forward giving it huge attack making the opposing bey shoot up then using It's tip modes he shoots into the air and smashes the bey down. Special Move Spiritual Support: This is when Gull Uses it's Spiritual energy to make a whirlpool of aura that turns into a violent tornado (or multiple depending on the situation) that can grow bigger smaller or be flipped upside down. Launcher: LR Wings This LR String Launcher is shaped like a pair of wings with a sword in the middle, the left one raises stamina and is colored white, the right one raises defense and is colored blue and the sword raises attack and is gold.